fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Izreldan
Summary |-|Unarmored= ] |-|Armored= ] |-|Berserker Mode= ] |-|Paladin Mode= |-|The Fallen Knight= ] Izreldan was the first of the Immortal children of Infinados and Oblivia, as such, he was born with incredible power, and alongside his Immortal siblings, he fights to protect the innocent and defeat evil. Appearance Izreldan has a surprisingly humanoid appearance; apart from his bluish-gray skin, Elf-like pointed ears, and eyes with vertical slits similar to a cat, he mostly looks like a normal man in his early 20's. In times of combat, Izreldan's eyes and hair are known to glow bright blue as he channels Aether through his body and his skin acquires a faint blue glow as he activates his Aura. His transformations affect his appearance even further; in Berserker Mode Izreldan's eyes turn completely black before glowing an ominous red and a dark gaslike aura exudes from his skin, and in Paladin Mode Izreldan's body flashes prismatic colors as if his body were trying to mimic all the colors of the light spectrum at the same time. Personality Izreldan has a very kind personality, taking every opportunity to help others, he is also known to have a good sense of humor, in fact, he is one of the only Immortals known to have Human emotions like humor and compassion, however, he is also known to be quite violent and even sadistic, preferring to tear his enemies apart with his bare hands, his brother Razion stated that "Izreldan has a rather conflicting personality, he likes to save lives and he likes to take them." Izreldan is highly protective of his friends and family, as when Ra was once threatened by Azathoth's forces, he instantly flew into Berserker Mode and killed them all before any of them even landed a single attack on her, his loyalty is also extremely high, as when Ra was in a healing coma in the sun, he would visit her every day for thousands of years, finally, Izreldan is highly affectionate, as when Ra finally returned from her healing coma, he broke down in tears and rushed her with what Jeff described as "more of a tackle than a hug." Personal Statistics Alignment: Good (Briefly Evil) Name: Izreldan Immortus/The Knight of Justice/The Godslayer/The Chosen One/The Alpha Immortal/The First Immortal/Embodiment of Justice Origin: Immortal Mythos Age: Unknown but physically 18 (21 after Timeskip) Classification: Ultimate Immortal (Cosmic Knight) Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Alphaverse Weight: Unknown Height: 6'0" | 7'0" Likes: His girlfriend Aleshi, protecting mortals, combat Dislikes: Evil and failing Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: Izreldan likes to fly through space and travel to alternate universes as a type of sightseeing MBTI: ISFJ Marital Status: In a relationship with Aleshi Status: Alive Affiliation: The Immortals and The Cosmic Pantheon Previous Affiliation: Infinados and Oblivia Themes: Depowered Theme: You Say Run Restricted Theme: I Am Here Base Theme: Moving Mountains Berserker Mode Theme: Dance with the Devil (Ultra Edition) Azure Overdrive Theme: The Cyborg Fights The Fallen Knight Theme: Black Angels Rise Izreldan's Return Theme: I'm Back (to Rise!) Combat Statistics Tier: 5-C. Far Higher after Time-Skip | 4-B | 2-A | Low 1-C. Higher with Mark of Strength. Far Higher with Dark Mode/as The Fallen Knight. Low 1-A with The Firstlight Sword | High 1-C. Higher with Berserker Mode | High 1-B. Higher with Outrage Berserker Mode and Paladin Mode | Low 1-A. Higher with Firstlight Overcharge | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Instinctive Reaction, Pressure Point Combat, Afterimage Creation, Shockwave Generation, Energy Absorption, Weapon Mastery, Extremely Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Indomitable Will, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Quickly regenerated from severe organ damage and having large holes blown through him by SCP Weapons. Regrew his arm in a matter of seconds after it was torn off by Jake Caster and later reformed his heart after the latter destroyed it. Regenerated from several gruesome injuries in his fight with Thor; including losing an arm, having every bone in his body broken, and having multiple organs ruptured) | Aura (Defensive), True Flight, Aether Manipulation, Anti-Magic, Healing, Weapon Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Smite (A Conceptual Attack that inflicts Existence Erasure) | Abstract Existence (Type 2), Concept Empowerment, Cosmic Awareness, Awaken Power with Mark of Strength, Danmaku, Twilight Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level; Izreldan was stated to have repaired damaged space-time continuums by mending their Quantum Foam), Gravity Manipulation (Capable of controlling gravity with his mind and is even capable of creating black holes), Telekinesis (Type 2), Telepathy, Dimensional Travel, Extrasensory Perception (Power Reading), Power Bestowal, Rage Power with Dark Mode, Regeneration (High-Godly; Oblivia considered it impossible to kill Izreldan, remarking that even if she collapsed an entire multiverse on him, he would simply come back. Survived the clash between The Guardian and Endbringer Arbitus, regenerating in the void that remained), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, and 8; Izreldan is not a living being in the conventional sense, but rather an abstract being with a physical body, the concept of death means nothing to him and he is protected by Omnius, so he can never be destroyed unless the latter allows it), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Type 2, and Type 3), Acausality (Type 2), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to not having a soul), Immunity to Death Manipulation (The concept of death does not apply to Immortals as they are not living beings but rather abstract beings), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Slenderman could not influence Izreldan's mind in their first clash and Oblivia could not control Izreldan until he lost his mind following the death of Lumyn), Resistance to Corruption (Due to the Aether in his body, Izreldan could resist the effects of Primordia's Corruption while Arbitus was nearly killed by it), Durability Negation and Portal Creation with The Firstlight Sword, Dimensional Storage, Blessed by Omnius | Invulnerability, Deconstruction Beams, Homing Attacks, Target Lock, Information Analysis, and Hacking with Azure Armor. With Berserker Mode: Berserk Mode, Darkness Manipulation and Healing Factor Nullification, Durability Negating Claws and Fangs, Rage Power | All Base abilities, just to a much higher extent after the Timeskip. With Paladin Mode: Tranquil State, Light Manipulation and Durability Negation, Immunity to Darkness-Based Attacks, Focus Empowerment | Awaken Power (Can temporarily break his limits with Power of Emotion), Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omniscience, Purification, Creation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping (Beyond Cosmic Power), Matter Manipulation (Beyond Quantum Level), Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, and 10) Attack Potency: Moon level (Fought on par with Post-Timeskip Jake Caster; the resulting fight was felt across the planet and even down to its core while both fighters were holding back significantly. Even in his heavily depowered state, Izreldan was considered to be comparable or even superior to Monica Pinkston, who could manifest weapons capable of busting celestial satellites. The SCP Foundation was highly cautious of provoking Izreldan and considered him to be a serious threat to the extent where they felt it was necessary to send in both Jake Caster and Doctor Kondraki to neutralize him). Far Higher after Time-Skip (Clashed with an extremely casual Shade and managed to stagger it with his attacks, though he inflicted no real damage and was quickly stomped afterwards) | Solar System level (Clashed with Thor and fought him to a stalemate. Mephisto stated that Izreldan was stronger than her and even called him the most powerful being on Earth. Vastly superior to Shades and Angels) | Multiverse level+ (Stalemated a fully serious Uriel, who shook the infinite Heavens in the past. Defeated The Archon while holding back out of concern for Jake's safety. Even in his heavily restricted state, Izreldan was compared in power to Gabriel) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Classified as a Beyond Alpha Level Threat by the SCP Foundation; for reference, both Slenderman and Cthulhu are classified as Alpha Level Threats. An extremely casual suppressed Izreldan shook the entire Multiverse with a single punch and outmatched Slenderman in close combat. Defeated Cthulhu in the past and is the reason why the latter avoided Earth's Universe until Izreldan was in a different part of the multiverse). Higher with Mark of Strength (After awakening his 100% power with the Mark of Strength technique, Izreldan dominated Slenderman in hand-to-hand combat and could even keep up with Slenderman and Cthulhu at the same time. Clashed with Michael and fought him to a stalemate when the latter had previously defeated Slenderman and Cthulhu with ease). Far Higher with Dark Mode/as The Fallen Knight (In this state, Izreldan starts showing a hint of his Berserker power in a moment of great rage; in the times that this form has triggered, he has brutally stomped Michael and grossly overpowered both Slenderman and Cthulhu. During his time as The Fallen Knight, Izreldan was stated to have the power of his Dark Mode in his base form; he casually decimated Slenderman in combat on several occasions and even stalemated a bloodlusted Michael) Ignores durability and negates regeneration with Twilight Blasts. Low Outerverse level with The Firstlight Sword | High Complex Multiverse level (The Azure Armor drastically boosts Izreldan's strength to the extent where he was capable of contending with The Beast on several occasions and was stated to surpass the power of a Progenitor). Higher with Berserker Mode (In Berserker Mode, Izreldan grossly overpowered and curbstomped The Beast, who was considered at the time to be the strongest being in the megaverse and had easily killed Progenitors) | High Hyperverse level (After the three-year timeskip, Izreldan's body had fully developed and he became powerful enough to contend with Oblivia. Sparred evenly with Sauelsuesor and assisted her in defeating Yog-Sothoth. Could contend with a heavily weakened Arbitus and even give the latter a tough fight, but was eventually defeated). Higher with Outrage Berserker Mode (Briefly contended one-on-one with The Slayer and even managed to slightly harm him, but was quickly overpowered) and Paladin Mode (Quickly overpowered and defeated Oblivia. Was stated to have surpassed both of his parents. Fought evenly with The Slayer and later held his own against Arbitus) | Low Outerverse level (Fought with Azathoth and was superior to him in sheer strength. Slightly staggered The Evolved Archon with his attacks. Much stronger than Nihilon). Higher with Firstlight Overcharge | Outerverse level (Clashed with END and fought him to a stalemate, and after Izreldan broke his limits by thinking of the many loved ones he had to protect, he quickly defeated END. Casually stomped Primordia. Much stronger than Kaius and is currently the second most powerful character in the Immortal Mythos) Speed: Relativistic+ (Matched Post-Timeskip Jake Caster in close combat, though the latter was stated to have the advantage in speed. Perceived but could not react to Doctor Kondraki's movement, who is far faster than Jake Caster. Much faster than Elder Gods like Ra). Far Higher after Time-Skip (Rushed a casual Shade and managed to land a few hits on it before being swatted aside) | FTL+ (Matched Thor in combat when going all out. Faster than Mephisto. Much faster than Shades and Angels) | Massively FTL+ (Matched Uriel in combat, who casually overwhelmed The Archon and blitzed Realm-Eater Shades. Crossed a galaxy in a short period of time during his fight with The Archon) | Immeasurable (Capable of traversing The Outside on a regular basis, which is a realm beyond time that exists outside of space-time continuums and interconnects every realm in the multiverse. When Slenderman froze time during their encounter, Izreldan was completely unaffected and continued to move normally with no visible hindrance). Higher with Mark of Strength (Fought with Slenderman and Cthulhu at the same time and was keeping up with both of them. Matched Michael in close combat when the latter had outmatched both Slenderman and Cthulhu). Far Higher with Dark Mode/as The Fallen Knight (While in Dark Mode, Izreldan quickly overwhelmed base Michael and has blitzed both Slenderman and Cthulhu. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan easily blitzed Slenderman in combat on several occasions and even matched a bloodlusted Michael in close combat) | Immeasurable (The Azure Armor drastically boosts Izreldan's speed to the extent where he can match The Beast in combat and he was even stated to be faster than Progenitors). Higher with Berserker Mode (In Berserker Mode, Izreldan blitzed The Beast, who had previously blitzed him on several occasions) | Immeasurable (Matched Oblivia in combat). Higher with Outrage Berserker Mode (Briefly kept up with The Slayer in close combat, but was quickly overwhelmed) and Paladin Mode (Overwhelmed Oblivia in close combat. Matched The Slayer in close combat. Could keep up with Arbitus) | Immeasurable (Outmatched Azathoth in combat) | Irrelevant (Matched END blow for blow even before he broke his limits. Blitzed and overwhelmed Primordia. Much faster than Kaius) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Superior to Jake Caster and Ra). Far Higher after Time-Skip (Managed to briefly inconvenience a Shade, though he was quickly overpowered afterwards) | Stellar (Wrestled with Thor. Stronger than Mephisto. Vastly superior to Shades and Angels) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Uriel and Gabriel) | Immeasurable (Can physically tear through reality with his bare hands, even while heavily suppressed. Stated to be capable of physically affecting the 4th Dimension through sheer strength. Even while casual and heavily suppressed, Izreldan could match Slenderman and Cthulhu in raw power and even toss them around with grapples). Higher with Mark of Strength (At his 100%, Izreldan easily overpowered Slenderman and Cthulhu with one arm each. Physically comparable to Michael, who is superior to Slenderman and Cthulhu). Far Higher with Dark Mode/as The Fallen Knight (While in Dark Mode, Izreldan brutally overpowered base Michael before he began to grow stronger with rage. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan was physically superior to Slenderman and was capable of matching a bloodlusted Michael) | Immeasurable (Wrestled with The Beast on several occasions in the Azure Armor). Higher with Berserker Mode (Overpowered The Beast in Berserker Mode) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Oblivia, Sauelsuesor, and a heavily weakened Arbitus). Higher with Outrage Berserker Mode (Managed to push back The Slayer and hold him in place long enough for Ra to escape before being overpowered) and Paladin Mode (Comparable to The Slayer, Great Old One Cthulhu, and Restored Arbitus) | Immeasurable (Caught a punch from Azathoth and pushed him back) | Irrelevant (Matched END in strength even before breaking his limits and quickly overpowered him after breaking his limits. Caught a punch from Primordia without moving an inch and the latter was unable to pull her hand back from his grip. Much stronger than Kaius) Striking Strength: Moon Class (Drew blood from Post-Timeskip Jake Caster and shook the planet to its core with his punches). Far Higher after Time-Skip (Managed to stagger a casual Shade with his blows, though he inflicted no real damage) | Solar System Class (Harmed Thor with physical strikes when going all out. Can hit harder than Shades and Angels) | Multiversal+ (Harmed Uriel with his strikes. Capable of knocking out The Archon with his punches while holding back. Killed Realm-Eater Shades with his bare hands) | Low Complex Multiversal (Shook an entire multiverse by trading blows with Slenderman. Wounded Cthulhu with his strikes). Higher with Mark of Strength (Harmed Michael with his strikes when Slenderman and Cthulhu were unable to do so). Far Higher with Dark Mode/as The Fallen Knight (While in Dark Mode, Izreldan brutally stomped base Michael. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan was physically superior to Slenderman and was capable of matching a bloodlusted Michael) | High Complex Multiversal (Wounded The Beast with physical strikes in the Azure Armor). Higher with Berserker Mode (Seriously injured The Beast with his strikes in Berserker Mode) | High Hyperversal (Harmed Oblivia with physical strikes). Higher with Outrage Berserker Mode (Inflicted slight damage on The Slayer with his strikes) and Paladin Mode (Quickly defeated Oblivia. Harmed The Slayer with physical strikes. Harmed Restored Arbitus with physical strikes) | Low Outerversal (Harmed Azathoth with physical strikes) | Outerversal (Harmed and staggered END with his blows. Ragdolled Primordia with a single punch and the latter stated that Izreldan hits much harder than Kaius) Durability: Moon level (Tanked several punches from Post-Timeskip Jake Caster. Took a direct hit from Doctor Kondraki and was still able to stand despite his broken ribs and internal bleeding. Should be as durable as Monica Pinkston, who can tank the blasts from her own weapons). Far Higher after Time-Skip (Survived casual attacks from a Shade, albeit with serious injuries and Izreldan himself believed he was going to die) | Solar System level (Tanked several attacks from Thor. More durable than Mephisto. Much more durable than Shades and Angels) | Multiverse level+ (Traded blows with a fully serious Uriel. Tanked several attacks from The Archon with minimal damage) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Even when off-guard and heavily suppressed, a full-strength uppercut from Slenderman only gave him a bloody nose and Izreldan himself remarked that Slenderman had only succeeded in annoying him. Tanked attacks from Cthulhu. Regularly traverses The Outside without any armor and is completely unharmed). Higher with Mark of Strength (Tanked attacks from Slenderman and Cthulhu at the same time. Traded blows with Michael). Far Higher with Dark Mode/as The Fallen Knight (While in Dark Mode, Izreldan tanked attacks from base Michael. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan tanked punches from Slenderman and even traded blows with a bloodlusted Michael) | High Complex Multiverse level in Berserker Mode (Tanked hits from The Beast). Low Outerverse level with Azure Armor (The Azure Armor was made by Omnius himself and has never been broken or even damaged before by anyone except The Evolved Archon, blasts from Oblivia, Nihilon, and even Azathoth were unable to damage the armor) | High Hyperverse level (Tanked hits from Oblivia. Traded blows with Chosen Ra in a sparring match, though neither were fighting seriously). Higher in Outrage Berserker Mode (Took a few hits from The Slayer before being incapacitated) and Paladin Mode (Oblivia was totally incapable of harming Izreldan in this state. Traded blows with The Slayer and took noticeably less damage than before in Berserker Mode. Traded blows with Restored Arbitus) | Low Outerverse level (Izreldan is wearing the Azure Armor during Armor Overdrive) | Outerverse level (Traded blows with END. Tanked a barrage of hits from a bloodlusted Primordia and joked that she should stop before she broke her hands, making Izreldan much more durable than Kaius) Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to continue fighting after sustaining several brutal injuries and was fully ready to fight Doctor Kondraki even with broken ribs and internal bleeding) | Godly (Fought for almost the entirety of the God War without rest, which lasted for several years straight) | Infinite (Izreldan does not experience fatigue due to his Immortal Biology and he has never displayed any signs of exhaustion on any occasion. However, he can be knocked out in combat; for example, Oblivia casually knocked out Izreldan with a mere finger flick, The Beast has knocked out Izreldan as well, and The Slayer has also knocked out Izreldan) | Irrelevant Range: Standard Melee Range | Interplanetary | Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Low Outerversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: The Azure Armor and The Firstlight Sword Intelligence: Supergenius (Izreldan is one of the most intelligent beings in all of Creation, he possesses extensive knowledge in over trillions of different fighting styles, he speaks every language in creation, he is capable of predicting every possible outcome of a battle through just mental calculations, and he has even outsmarted other Immortals on several occasions, including Slenderman) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable, but can be harmed by SCP weapons | Can be harmed by Magic or Curses | In the early series, Izreldan was very arrogant and overconfident in his abilities, to the extent where he would often leave his guard down or charge headfirst into battle without a plan, believing that he would pull through just by "winging it"; currently though, he has developed and is less arrogant than he was before. His Twilight Blasts are only effective if they successfully connect with the target, making them useless against beings faster than himself, such as The Beast or Oblivia | In Berserker Mode, Izreldan is completely consumed by his rage and cannot recognize his allies, making him extremely dangerous in a group | Paladin Mode requires complete and total concentration to maintain, powerful psychics like Slenderman can interfere with his concentration and stop him from using this mode or even forcibly pull him out of it | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blessing of Omnius: Izreldan is directly protected by Omnius himself, the benefits of his Blessing include enhanced strength and speed, improved regeneration, and protection against Reality Warping. It is important to note that Izreldan is actually not a Chosen, the blessing he received from Omnius was something else entirely. * Immortal Physiology: As the children of two Cosmic Beings, all Immortals are born with incredible power, they possess tremendous levels of strength and speed, some Immortals even have unique abilities; they are considered to be unkillable as they have no souls, the concept of death does not apply to them, and they can regenerate from complete physical destruction; there are three classes of Immortals: Minor Immortals, Major Immortals, and Prime Immortals; Izreldan is the strongest of them all, he transcends Prime Class as the only Ultimate Class Immortal. * Justice Embodiment: Izreldan is the physical embodiment of the concept of justice, due to him embodying this concept he has a natural advantage against evil entities and will become empowered against a villain and can even unleash a conceptual attack known as Smite that punishes evil by erasing it from existence; however this concept works vice-versa, should Izreldan fight against a fellow hero he will actually become weaker. * Aether Manipulation: Izreldan is capable of manipulating a mysterious energy known as Aether, not much is known about it but Izreldan has displayed that he has mastered its use, he can fire blasts of it, create shields and weapons out of it, use it to heal others wounds, and can even grant others enhanced power by infusing them with Aether. It was later revealed that Aether has Purification properties powerful enough to cure Primordia's Corruption, with this power Izreldan could save Arbitus from near-death by healing the corrupted wound in his chest, and since Izreldan constantly has Aether in his body, he can resist The Corruption. * Mark of Strength: This powerful technique allows Izreldan to unlock 100% of his natural power and fight at full strength. It is triggered by Izreldan tracing the symbol of strength beneath him with his feet; Izreldan draws back his right foot and turns it to the side before lifting his left heel and drawing an arc in front of him, the finishing step is when Izreldan turns his right foot forward and slides it straight forward, connecting the two lines and activating the mark. While his full power is active, the mark will appear on Izreldan's chest, with the arc reaching down both of his arms. * Twilight Manipulation: As the firstborn child of Oblivia and Infinados, Izreldan is capable of projecting Dark Energy and Light Energy at the same time, creating the unique energy known as Twilight, Izreldan's Twilight is described as being the most dangerous energy in Creation, even more so than Slenderman's Cosmic Fire, Twilight possesses both the effects of Dark Energy and Light Energy, it is capable of ignoring durability and negating regeneration. * Anti-Magic: Izreldan is capable of manipulating a mysterious energy referred to as "Anti-Magic" that allows him to negate Magic and Curses, with this energy he can harm and even kill ghosts or other supernatural creatures, he has displayed that he can emit blasts powerful enough to incapacitate Elder Gods with a single hit, and at full power his Anti-Magic can wound Cthulhu with ease. * Energy Absorption: Izreldan is capable of absorbing the energy of an enemy's attack and using it to amplify his own strength, this is one of Izreldan's most powerful abilities as it allows him to contend, albeit briefly, with beings far above his strength class by simply taking a good hit to the face and redirecting the kinetic energy back at the opponent with his next strike, and Izreldan is not limited to just kinetic energy either, he can absorb almost any type of pure energy with exception for Dark Energy, Light Energy, Slenderman's Fire, Arbitus's Nether, and Primordia's Corruption. * Dimensional Storage: Izreldan stores his armor and his sword in a pocket dimension, when he needs them, he can summon his equipment instantly, though this ability is rarely used as Izreldan is almost always in his armor, something that both Lumyn and Ra joke about. * Berserker Mode: By drawing from his negative emotions, Izreldan can enter this mode, when in this mode, Izreldan Grows Claws and Fangs, and his Combat and Reaction Speed increases significantly, he can also project Dark Energy in this mode, while in this mode, Izreldan was powerful enough to overpower The Beast, and later, when his brother Slenderman had embraced his true nature as The Slayer and threatened to kill Ra, Izreldan flew into a fit of bloodlusted rage and unlocked a new level of Berserker Mode: Outrage Berserker Mode, which was capable of fighting The Slayer one-on-one for a brief period of time. * Paladin Mode: By intense concentration or meditation, Izreldan can enter this mode, when in this mode, Izreldan can project Light Energy and gains Immunity to Darkness-Based Attacks, while in this mode, Izreldan was able to overpower Oblivia. * Azure Overdrive: Easily Izreldan's strongest form, by tapping into the full power of the Azure Armor, Izreldan can boost his physical characteristics up to Cosmic Levels, in this state he is capable of outmatching Azathoth in close combat. * Firstlight Overcharge: By wielding The Firstlight Sword while Azure Overdrive is active, Izreldan can unlock the maximum power of his absolute weapon, allowing him to cut clean through The Evolved Archon's scales and inflict several wounds on him. * Immense Physical Strength: Izreldan has shown that he is the physically strongest of all the Immortals, he has outmatched Slenderman in close combat, matched Slenderman and Cthulhu at the same time with minimal difficulty, and overpowered The Beast in Berserker Mode. * Immense Speed: Izreldan has shown that he is the fastest of all the Immortals, he has outmatched Slenderman in close combat, matched Slenderman and Cthulhu at the same time with minimal difficulty, and blitzed The Beast in Berserker Mode. * Immense Combat Skill: Izreldan is a terrifyingly skilled fighter, he has mastered over trillions of fighting styles and is regarded as the greatest hand-to-hand combatant in all of existence, he is also a weapon master and can wield any weapon with ease; he has defeated entire armies of Shades on his own and once single-handedly defeated all the other Immortals. Key: Depowered | Godslayer | Restricted | Base | Azure Armor/Berserker Mode '''| '''Post-Timeskip | Azure Overdrive | New Omnius Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Knights Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISFJ Characters